Would History Repeat
by chanek3
Summary: Lucy enters a dangerous town. Will the town be Lucy's ticket to a new life. Bad, or a good one change? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Put more in it.**

**ENJOY  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>COULD HISTORY REPEAT<strong>

**Chapter 1 **

Lucy couldn't tolerate it any more.

She felt so lonely, she missed her mother so much.

Ever since her mother's death, her father turned his back on her, and became an ice cube.

As a child,on her birthday, she realized that her father had a change of heart. All he thought about now was money and himself. From that day on, she hoped he would change, but it would take time for that to happen.

As timed passed, nothing changed. She waited years thinking her father would turn back to the person he was once before, a happy, caring, and kind person. That is when she decided to do something that seemed a good idea at the time.

**RUNAWAY **

*** Year Later***

It has been a year since Lucy decided to run away from home. She has been able to go through various circumstances, because she was able to count on her Celestial Spirits. They are the only friends she had, for now.

Lucy wanted to settle in a town. Rent a place for a while till she decided to travel again.

Luck wasn't on Lucy's side this time. People had been rude to her since she set foot on the town.  
>Old ladies cursing out at people who walk faster than them. Most of them cursing at Lucy, because she was in a hurry on finding a place to live. Guys were trying to grope her ass while she walked by. Little kids trying to pull pranks on Lucy.<p>

_What is wrong with this town?_ Lucy thought while noticing it was night time.

But what she didn't notice is that some guys started to follow her.

Lucy was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that they were closing in on her. Until she felt one of the men's body heat coming from behind her.

It gave her chills and it was freaking her out. She turned around quickly and kicked the man. The man went down hitting the floor, he hadn't expected that.

What Lucy didn't expect were more men to be there.

Before she could act, Lucy was pushed onto an alley.  
>Not gently.<br>Not that she expected them to be.

Lucy was about to scream, but one of the men covered her mouth.

She really couldn't see much of his face, because a hat was covering half his face. It made him look really scary, which it did scare her a little.

She didn't like that the man had his hand over her mouth. She was about to bite the hand. When her lips touched the man's hand, somehow her tongue touched the hand. It tasted horrible, that at the moment, she didn't want to bite it.

But she knew it had to be done if she wanted to escape.

Lucy bites down hard; wanting to leave a mark.

The man screamed in pain letting go of Lucy. Well, throwing Lucy in the ground, making her bounce a little when she made contact with the floor.

"**YOU BITCH," **he screamed while grabbing his hand in pain. He started to examine his hand, noticing some blood dripping from it.

Realizing that he let go of Lucy, he stopped looking at his hand. His head snapped from his hand to were Lucy was at, at a rapid speed. It was too late; Lucy wasn't in the ground where he had thrown her.

Lucy was already running, heading for the street. She was stumbling , trying to catch her breath. It seemed like forever to reach the street. It was all in vain, Lucy was tackled by two other guys that were there. She hit the floor hard, and the guys weight wasn't much help either.

***Near the alley***

_Not again, _thought a guy, seeing a girl being drag into the alley.

_They never learn, guess I have to teach them ….. again_

***Back to Lucy***

Lucy was use to guys trying to kiss, flirt, and grope her. It was uncomfortable and she would always kick them back in whichever place she decided they deserve it.

What they were going to do to her, was taking it to a whole new level.

The man she had bitten started to walk towards her.

Now she could look at the man's face, because she was on the floor. She had a really good angle to be able to see his face.

As he was right in front of her, Lucy was grabbed from the neck and pushed against the wall. He was pissed at her now.

The other guys were just smirking at what was being done. The guy holding Lucy let one of her hands free so he could grab Lucy face to force her to look at him. After a while, his hand was going down to her waist. With the hand not holding her against the wall, he was already pulling Lucy's shirt up.

Lucy grabbed her key with her free hand, ready to call her spirits.

She was about to call Taurus,

When,

"I thought I told you and your little crew to stop harassing people"

The voice startled Lucy, and she was frozen in place as she saw the guy hit the man's face.

The punch made the man fly a few feet away from her. In a few minutes all the men were on the in the floor making sounds of pain.

Lucy's savior was a few feet away from her, just staring at her. It kind of freaked her out, but at least he saved her.

He started to walk towards her. When he was right in front of Lucy, she blushed noticing how handsome he was. Lucy noticed that the man's hair was a bit weird.

_Maybe he dyed his hair. Well whatever its no.._

The man interrupted her thoughts by asking her a question_._

She didn't hear the question, because she was deep in thought.

"uhh, what?"

"That if you **are you ok**? **Blondie**," the man that saved Lucy asked, concerned shown in his face. Lucy opened her mouth to thank him, but words wouldn't come out.

All that Lucy could do was nod her head.

_Weirdo, I save her life and she doesn't even thank me_

The man smiled at that thought.

Lucy blushed seeing the man's smile. It warmed her heart a bit. After a while he was still grinning like an idiot, that she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

The guy grabbed Lucy's hand leading her out of the alley.

"Come on, I'll take you to your house."

He didn't want something to happen to her again.

Lucy wanted to tell him that she didn't have a house. She concluded that she was too shocked to talked before, and now seemed ok.

"Umm,"

"Yes"

"Well, I don't have a house."

He seemed deep in thought after that.

"I was traveling, and decided to rent a house for a bit in this town."

It seemed that he wanted to say something, but was unsure. After a while it seemed he made up his mind, now he had a big smile.

"You could stay at my place for a while"

"If that is ok with you," Lucy said, happy that they were some good people in this town.

"Then it's settled, come"

Both were now walking down the street, heading for his house. Neither minded that they were holding hands. Lucy felt secured with him, so she went closer to him.

He saw Lucy getting closer to him, he didn't know why, but he likes Lucy near him.

Both were not really putting attention to their surroundings, and didn't notice a man taking pictures of them.

"Hehehe, I can't wait to show these pictures to** him."**

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you like it. I have more coming up.<strong>


End file.
